


Tired

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, GF&A spoilers (of a sort), Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: Let it be said that Benjamin Franklin Pierce never intentionally took a human life.It didn’t mean he didn’t pay Korea’s price.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts), [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> Read the tags, and read at own risk

After everything he’s seen, Hawkeye isn’t afraid to die.

Not in the way he was when he first stepped off the plane at Kimpo.

He was younger then, and softer (and stronger).

He’s so tired, so weighed down, that dying wouldn’t really be all that bad. At least he’d be light again.

Korea stole his light, snuffed it out, gave him mere sparks in the dark. Trapper. Carlye. Beej.

It left him full of shadows, full of anger and grief and dust and blood, and an ache born at 3 a.m. in a town called Uijeongbu (a town he never really left).

Let it be said that Benjamin Franklin Pierce never intentionally took a human life.

It didn’t mean he didn’t pay Korea’s price.

He saved lives and worked hard and thumbed his nose at the army, and went home without even a “thank you”.

He’s so tired.

Tired of the constant fear that’s dogged his every step, tired of screaming nightmares and shaking hands and the echo of an infant’s cries cut short.

He’s so _fucking_ tired of living.

He didn’t really come home. He’s sure of it. His soul is really still knocking around Korea somewhere.

He gave of himself so that others might live.

And he’ll never really be free of Korea.

Not in life anyway.


End file.
